


The Way You Toss My Heart Around

by aquabee, strixiebusiness



Series: Lonely Teenagers, Brave Little Girls and Tall Insecure Boys [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, His name is mike, I L OVE IT SO FUCKING MUCH, Not Really Character Death, a fanchild in the Womb, an oc named gary who belongs to me, and I love it, and i love him, he's horrible, iminbby, its just a mention of suicide, its not actually a death, mimzy's a flirty piece of shit, pining boy, shes just committed sushi side in the past, teddy also belongs to iminbby, that fanchild belongs to my gf, thats how iminbby plays him in rp, vox has a stutter, vox is pining, vox loves ONE WOMAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/pseuds/strixiebusiness
Summary: vox loves mimzy, they've had a lotta hookups, mimzy's pregnant with bastard hookup son who belongs to iminbbyi wrote this at 1 pm what am i doing after spending til 5 am on another fic also i love Doris Day
Relationships: Mimzy/Vox, Vox/Mimzy
Series: Lonely Teenagers, Brave Little Girls and Tall Insecure Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677178
Kudos: 5





	The Way You Toss My Heart Around

Mimzy was sitting on the bar, she was in the early stages of her pregnancy, and word spreads quickly when you’re close friends of two big name Overlords, and the fact you decided to sue the guy who did it to you. The day’s been hard, and she deserved a drink or four, and a couple smokes. 

“Bring another bottle, would’ja, Gary?” She called the other woman, now really was a Gartrude, not Gertrude, Gartrude, but she went by Gary due to her unusually deep voice that she’s garnered over the many years in her life she spent smoking and was pretty much doomed to having a gruff and manly voice in Hell. It was like Harvey Fierstein two octaves lower! 

“You gonna actually start payin’ me if I do? We’re runnin’ low on supply now, Mimz’.” 

“I’ll thinka’ ‘bout it, Gary.” 

No, Gary would not be getting her paycheck that she wanted, sucks to be the pink demon at the empty jazz bar. 

The tall pink demon had gone to the back, she had to get out more liquor for her boss, anything hard to get her in a good mood, and if the boss is in a good mood? Guess who might be making money tonight? Gary!

The bar seemed like it’d be empty for the whole night, leaving Mimzy alone with her long stick to hold her cigarettes, as though she were actually some sort of classy dame rather than one who slept around for the extra pocket money when business wasn’t doing well and she had one guy who was almost certain to want business, Vox. Admittedly, she was attracted to him, but it's been nearly impossible to get over Alastor. The man who caused her to be down here, now sure it was going to be inevitable, she was the kind of gal who did the wrong thing and had a lot of vices anyways, but she came too soon. Drowned in her bubble bath with poisoned liquor on the night her good friend had rejected her romantic feelings, she couldn’t go on being his friend. How can she remain just friends with the man she was reeling for? He was the one guy who could make a wild girl want to settle down and start a family, ready to give up her stardom dreams to be a good little wife.

There wasn’t even a knock, he just walked in, you would never expect to see him in this town, considering 

His hatred for Alastor  
The fact he just hated old things  
He just got a lawsuit threatened against him by this woman.

“B-b-b-babe!” He was quick to approach Mimzy, who felt dread when she heard that familiar glitchy voice, 

“Git.” was all she said. 

“Y-y-you sure you s-s-should be doing that?” He was referring to her choice to have a long huff n’ puff and the filled wine glass while she ended up drinking straight from the bottle, the glass now proving useless. 

“It don’t matter, ain’t like it's hurtin’ anybody if I treat myself to a smoke an’ a drink.” 

Cut her some slack, she died in 1926, there were no studies to show that this could hurt a child. 

“Mimz’, a-a-are you s-s-stupid? Y-y-you know who’s gonna get h-h-hurt!” Even if he wasn’t a great father or potentially wouldn’t even be around, why would he want to risk the little guy or girl dying or coming out too soon and then possibly dying. 

“So, you know? Great. Jus’ my luck. Now, I gotta deal with talkin’ to you ‘bout the whole child support thing since there ain’t any way of gettin’ rid, you know those abortions are overpriced.”

“T-t-this wasn’t exactly s-s-somethin’ that had to go p-public, B-b-baby.” He had a point, they could have settled the matter in private, it wasn’t all of Hell’s business to know that they had a little bastard on the way, now was it? And it certainly wasn’t a lawsuit worthy thing, where did she even manage to get the money to get a lawyer as expensive as Teddy Kodiak? Surely that cash could have easily been used on the abortion itself. Part of him was correct in thinking it was just a stunt to get his attention, he knew what kind of girl she was. She was someone who would go big or go home when it came to gestures, and for some reason she’d always reject his advances or add something when they start having a moment, asking for some cash. Of course, he always paid, or sent someone who worked for his good friend, Vox, to pay. 

Although, part of the lawsuit was that he never paid. 

Meaning someone must’ve been stealing. 

“Well, what’s tha’ problem with it bein’ public? Ya do owe ‘bout a couple thousan’.” 

“I-I-I c-c-could’ve paid you upfront, b-b-babe. Look, why don’t w-w-w-we go to dinner, m-m-my treat.” 

Was he asking her out? 

“W-w-we can talk ab-b-bout this over whatever it is you like to e-e-eat.”

He had no ability or need to eat, but she was an organic being with a child inside, she had a need to get something substantial inside of her. Something that wasn’t booze or cigarette smoke that would cause her to let out a little cough from time to time.

“Are you kiddin’? I’d rather die twice than be alone with yer ass. I wouldn’t go on a date with you if you was the only man down here!” She was lying in all honesty, she would have loved to go on a date with him, she just had too much pride to admit it, and that pride would be her downfall if she truly ever wanted to get anywhere with this man. 

“Y-y-you know what? You’re a f-f-fuckin’ bitch, w-w-why do I even b-bother with you?” Vox was pretty much done with trying to pry his way into someone’s heart, he never really knew how anything more than a barebones lust for someone’s outside felt, he’d become more computer than man at this point that it was stressful and all the Google searches in the world couldn’t save him.

And out of all the woman who had to steal his robotic, cold, unbeating heart it had to be the fat, short with a temper of the same size,little diva who had to always make things difficult. 

He tries to say hello with some flowers because he’s heard that’s what women like according to portrayals in the media of women from the golden age of cinema (because it's old and so is she-) she says hello too..

She says hello with a gun aimed at his chest, asking him to leave but drop the flowers. 

He tries to ask her out, she says he should get out and stay out. 

And yet, when he’s up for a booty call, so is she. 

Mixed signals when she kisses him. 

Maybe he wasn’t wired right, or maybe it was her. 

He was ready to throw in the towel, heading for the door, he was done. She was far too difficult to deal with, as for his child? He’ll send a couple thousand monthly if that’s what he has to do, why should he bother trying to make something work - no matter how much he wanted it - when it clearly wouldn’t? 

That’s when she hopped off the bar’s counter, being so small compared to him that she had to tug on his clothing, which immediately caught his attention,

“How ‘bout instead’a talkin’ ‘bout this baby stuff over dinna’, why don’t we jus’ make a outta’ it? I’ll pay.”


End file.
